Davon Travis
Davon Travis was a human male who lived in the caves of Ruusan during the time of the clone wars. He eventually escaped and began the formation of a cult of force sensitives who would later ascend on Jheda becoming a influential political leading. He was later assassinated by High Master Sure in his temple Davon's Life Not much is known about Davon's early life. Though it is known that he had a father that had passed. He would talk about him with high respect. Davon has been in caves nearly for his entire life. He says himself that he only sees the light of the surface once or twice a year. Davon is to have descended from Jedi who were bound to Ruusan for centuries. This may have something to do with the Force nexus. There are remains of Jedi and Sith in the caves, so it could be possible he is a descendant from both. Davon referred to the nexus as "The One" and believed he would give him unthinkable power. Unfortunate for Davon, the force nexus would be closed, but a prophecy gave him hope. "seven would enter the force nexus, six would return". At one point in Davon's past, an injury was made to his left eye, causing him to put a mask on the left half of his face. Not much is known about the injury. Davon was able to use the force and as a result of finding dozens of holocrons and data pads detailing how to do so was able to do so at a competent level. However by his own admission he could not "Feel" the force. Encountering the Expedition group Davon seemed excited that the expedition group was their, but also annoyed with them, as Davon often disagreed with the Jedi. Davon eventually solved the riddle along with the group, and they entered the room of the force nexus. Davon knew one of them had to die, putting all his faith in the prophecy. The Jedi tried to convince him that the prophecy does not have to become true, but he would not listen. He decided to strike at the Jedi. He would be defeated twice. The first: Travis rekindled his strength and broke off his chains. The second: He was stabbed and vanished in a huge explosion of light, presumably exploding with it. His death is currently unconfirmed. During the encounter it was revealed by Sage Noah Devon was not force sensitive but borderlines the threshold meaning the only reason he could do so was due to being in a force nexus. Following the Expedition... "Broken. I was broken. So close to leaving the dirt hole i came from, i ran deeper in the caverns then i ever had before. It was there i learned my secrets." Davon after being severely wounded by the Jedi Expeditionary Force retreated further in the caves he came from insane from fear and seeing his last chance to leave be swept away by "meddling jedi" he continued to run further and further in the cave until he was certain the Jedi were gone. He heard a voice he heard before persuading him to go further down in the cave. Upon entering further he found another sith holocron and upon using all his energy to opened it he met Darth Szebeck a sorcerer from thousands of years ago who shared his "Secrets to power" and after weeks learning from him in the caves no longer needed the powers of the Nexus. He took the holocron and any other one he could find and braved the harsh wasteland that was Russan's surface. There he found a ship corroded by centuries of weathering and began to repair it as best he could. = Entering the Galactic Stage "The One dragged me to a farming world named Hazbuk. It was there i tested and experimented with my powers and started to realize the hunger i felt, and it was growing." Davon Arrived upon Hazbuk A small farming world with barely 1000 people. he would go from village to village to experiment his powers upon the villagers and used them however he deemed fit. Davon expanded upon his knowledge of the darkside and the force as well as his lightsaber skills by offering freedom to " The first civilian to hit a wounding blow" it was from there roughly 40 people between villages attempted to strike him. The Call "It was around the sixth village i started seeing visions. Visions of a man who ascended to a black throne guarded by Royal Guards draped in Red. Then I saw another vision. This one with me being bowed to by thousands of people in a great city. My empire would begin." Davon as he grew stronger began seeing visions of a man ascending to a throne and himself being praised. He attributed this to him and how he would come to rule a empire. Davon by now knowing the other villages knew of a "Butcher" that would go town to town mutilating villagers, offered other villages a choice "Serve" him and bow to him, or become "Another Test Subject" Many attempted to kill him however after the first few attempts many chose to serve him. The One The few survivors of the tragedy of Russan would break there ties to the jedi and sith realizing they've been forgotten however they kept many of the prophecies uttered by both sides some often mingling along with teachings. The prophecy of the Sith'ari and the Chosen one was one such prophecy "One who breaks the lesser, Commands the force as it commands others, The One who rules all will rise, a being who will become raw power and merge with the worthy." Davon being raised by the last of the survivors took this to heart and strove to learn whatever he could and master the teachings. It was only once he left Russan and his powers grew did he realize that he was the one to rule all. The Grand Reveal Shortly after his conquest he realized the farmers were hiding a ship from him as he marched to the family responsible he saw the old ship soaring through the sky. He interrogated the family demanding to know where the ship was headed. They revealed it was heading to Courascant to warn the jedi of "the monster" on the planet. Enraged he proceeded to drain majority of the village and taking the survivors to the local mines where he planned to face whoever came to fight him. From this the clone army and jedi accompanying that met him arrived. It was here he met a few of the individuals he saw on Russan and the knight leading him: Sure. They called for his immediate surrender for the atrocities he commited and he replied "If its justice you want. Come deliver it" Davon being filled with a power he had never felt before swiftly Knocked out the master and three knights that charged him till sure also followed. It was a swift but grueling battle where Davon knocked out all four jedi while the troopers tried to make contact. As he walked through the casualties absorbing whatever life force he could detect he stopped at sure declaring it was his lucky day saying he would live to tell of the new prophet of the One "Davon Travis" and called for the clones to enter the mine. A Squad of ARC troopers entered the cave and rushed to the jedi two troopers, enraged at the death of the jedi shot at Davon who replied by Collapsing the mine killing everyone but Sure and two ARC troopers, the rest being buried in rubble. Escape After running from the army he found a starfighter left by the jedi: a ETA and he took it and flew to the planet of Elerion a gambling planet he heard of from the militia men on the planet. It was there he would put a theory to the test. A army The hunger subsided. i forced it to otherwise my cover would've been blown. many don't believe me when i say i got many of my first followers from a casino of all places, but the odds were in my favour." -Davon's Journal excerpt